Talk:Portgas D. Ace
Too many images Hmmm... I think there is one too many images on this page. We should knock one off, but question is - which one? One-Winged Hawk 09:03, 16 March 2007 (UTC) :Try the one showing him on his boat since I believe it was originally chosen to show what Ace looked like before any of the other pictures showed up.Mugiwara Franky 05:48, 17 March 2007 (UTC) I think it'd be better to get rid of the one where it shows how Ace and Blackbeard's powers clash. It doesn't even show Ace in it. Ace's original look is more important than an explosion. SailorShiningLight 23:53, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Hey I dont know if its me but is Ace's picture, a bit dodge? The stooge 06:00, 27 January 2009 (UTC)The Stooge ace is luffy's uncle because graps adopted him not dragon Garp and Ace I see the translation for "Old Man" can have two meanings, Old Man and Gramps. However, it might not be so obivous as we think since he could mean by "Gramps" it would have the same effect of me calling a old man in the street "gramps". Does anyone know what words Luffy used for Garp? That would help solve the mystery here. I recall someone mentioning though he also used "Gramps/Oldman" for Garp, which is why I'm asking for a double check on that. One-Winged Hawk 19:01, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :About al I can confirm is that it was confirmed Luffy used the word "brother" meaning related by blood, which one of the translators confirmed about a year ago during the Ace + BB event. One-Winged Hawk 19:02, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::Luffy refered to Garp as Grandpa, but we don't know if Ace it's really related by blood with the Monkey's Family, and maybe Luffy is so stupid that he doesn't realize the surnames --Thenewjericho 03:32, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :::The next chapters or so might hopefully clear things up. For the moment, Ace calling Garp "Gramps" suggests at least a relationship if not a blood one.Mugiwara Franky 06:00, 21 November 2008 (UTC) ace and luffy cool bros.that is all,for now. Shanks and Ace When Luffy's youth age, where did Ace go? he haven't even met Shanks. According to Garp he trained them both since they are children? User:Coldhandzz 5:20, March 2009 (UTC) * When Shanks goes to talk to Whitebeard about Ace and Blackbeard, it's obvious he's met Ace before and cares about him. Ace wasn't shown in the flashback which explained Luffy's past because Oda wanted his entrance in the manga to be a surprise. User:Pickled Plums 11:23, April 2009 (PTC) Automated transfer of Problem Report #22112 The following message was left by Anonymous via on 2009-05-14 05:54:21 UTC There's this big mistake that has been made in the section about Ace's upcoming execution, that has nothing to do with him at all, and is clearly a opinion of how someone feels about this character. Family chart The family chart is wrong now, Portagas did not marry Dragon but Roger and she can't be Luffy's mother because she died at childbirth Joekido 07:11, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Ace's Father THE CHAPTER IS OUT! GO READ IT! Link: http://www.onemanga.com/news/2009/07/16/one-piece-550/ Stop giving away the end of the newest chapter - I know it's tempting to show that you know something but have the decency not to pilfer the other's fun away. Ninjason 09:35, 16 July 2009 (UTC) roger's son i think ace is not roger's son but he was a cover up for the real son of roger who is indeed luffy and ace is really dragon's son. garp just cover things up for luffy as he said to ace that dragon is his real father back in impel down. Moreover luffy has more relation to roger than ace. rainelz 4:04pm july 15 2009 :Not a forum. On that note, unless Luffy's mom pulled a bigger pregnancy feat than what Sengoku is saying about Rouge, that's unfortunately just pure speculation.Mugiwara Franky 11:21, 16 July 2009 (UTC) True indeed, Luffy is currently 17 years old which means in order for Luffy to be Roger's son, his mother must have held her pregnancy for at the very least 4 years; 20 months is already incredible enough, 4 years would be too unbelievable even for One Piece; but since 20 months is also unbelievable it may be possible. Extremely unlikely, though. Necessary to have the family spoiler at the top? Looking at Luffy's page as an example, it doesn't spoil who his father is first thing at the top. It would be wiser to have it below a spoiler tag, right? --Jinjo Ghost 07:37, 18 July 2009 (UTC)